Amnesia makes the best romance
by dyedlovingu0chu chu girl
Summary: Quatre watches, in envy, as the other GW pilots find love. But when a mysterious young woman with a secret, that even she doesn't know, crash lands in Quatre's life, will he finally get his chance to shine, as a hero or will it be too much of an adventure
1. First chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing even though I keep trying to steal it (evil laughter!!) Just kidding!! There is one character of my creation, trying to steal her will award you with lots of pain and suffering.

Please if you have comments and questions please let me know, I can't improve without you!

888

It was said even with the new peace secret organizations were building, hiding, waiting for someone to listen to their lies. Perhaps that is just a rumor, mayhap not, no one really knew.

After the war the colonies and earth decided to create a government system that all of the humans would use. They would have the same rules, same beliefs, etc. but even though the people fought through so much together, they still struggled with their own agendas and selfishness, there was still so much hostility with both sides. Add in greedy politicians that will do _anything_ to get what they want. Even, if that means shady businesses, but everyone decided to try, starting with the law enforcement but there questions kept popping up like; Where will they live, on the colony where they are supposed to be unbiased about some issue? Should they be isolated from everyone else? This continued until some very shadowy, high-end groups began dividing people. The final straw came in the form of the earth's leader's daughter being kidnapped. There were no leads and the colonies, it was told, did not want to dirty their hands. She, regrettably, was never found but the hope of her recovery never really left those on earth.

888

There is a small colony hidden by Saturn, outside the range of any radar like the one small star not yet discovered. If this dark 'star' were discovered then people would be disgusted. Sadly, though, it isn't the appearance of this colony that would disgust but the villains residing on this colony. Only the gentle rays of Saturn's moons and the planet itself hamper the pure darkness. The colony had a plethora of obtrusive smells consisting of urine and wasted food. There was no reason to clean it, no one cared. Yet, one building stood out, like an ominous tower casting shadows, it controlled the entire colony.  


Just outside of the building, in the shadows, a wind gently caressed her dangerously thin figure. The soothing breeze danced with her hair, moving the strands into her face, '_I am so close to my freedom'_ she thought, hope restored. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded her. Cursing vividly, she sank even further into the darkness and tried to tame her wild hair. Voices sounded near her, quickly closing in. She began praying for this one time that things would go right.

888

On the desert colony, is the powerful Raberba Winner oil cooperation. Since the war had ended, the government leaders were becoming greedy, annoying self-centered pigs. They were being weeded out; the people of this colony had turned to the young Raberba tycoon. He was there to answer, any question necessary but at what cost to him?

Quatre sat in an antique desk, the wood shone with finish, reflecting the sun's bright rays. He sighed softly to himself. It was quiet, which, he admitted was better than shouting and fighting. 'B_ut still,'_ he thought, '_why so quiet? Even the birds are still. Why?'_ Suddenly, as though God had heard his thoughts, there was an explosion and screams. '_What was that?' _Quatre stood then the silence returned leaving an eerie feeling about the room. He wondered if he had imaged it from the war. He slowly sank back down into his chair, running a shaky hand through his hair. Pounding feet outside his office warned Quatre of unexpected visitors. He slowly moved, grasping his semi automatic pistol that was hidden under his desk. The door finally opened to reveal, Rashid with a small group of guards.

"I am terribly sorry, Master Quatre. A convoy was destroyed and it was carrying civilians," the man stated. Rashid's voice held something that Quatre wanted to never hear again, the dull sound that covered disgust and righteous anger. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head while pulling up his best commander attitude. He ordered the necessary equipment than got ready to check the damage. He cringed at the thought of more carnage but swiftly covered it with an emotionless face.

888



Quatre's eyes watered at the prominent smell: blood, smoke and gas. The ground littered with an ebony hue, the sand matching the color. The convoy or what it once been was scattered with ashes of lone wild fires. Quatre pulled the goggles off his eyes and stared at the scene before him, two bodies lying in the black. After the confusion of the government's collaspe He became the make shift leader of the town. _Why can't I just find a nice girl to settle down with and have a family? Why, God?'_ Rashid came up with a local police officer, the two of them muttering in Arabic.

"The others were sent to the hospital? How bad are they?"

"To me it looks like two of the five remaining might survive, if they are lucky."Quatre sighed again. Next, he would have to spend hours in a hospital waiting room.

888

Will opened her hazel eyes very slowly. The bright white walls were putting strain on her semi conscious pupils. It took her a moment to recover from the sudden change, then she realized that she was in a hospital. _Am I back?'_ Panic wrenching her already terrorized heart. She looked around a moment before relaxing slowly. '_No… I am not. But… where am I then?' _Will struggled against her bindings, whimpering from the effort. A nurse rushed over to her side, trying to sooth her using her Middle Eastern language. '_Arabic.' _She sat back slowly, trying to follow her motions. Will shook from the effort, her entire body screaming in agony as she attempted to stay up earlier. She paled as the nurse radioed for something, then sat down in the chair next to her bed. A few minutes later, a young man with bright topaz blue eyes and bright blonde hair came in along with two dark-skinned men.

888

Quatre had never met someone besides Heero, who could give off such a powerful presence even during an injury. Her eyes stared back with the same emotion that was so evident during the war: a mixture of pain, hatred and loss. She had pale skin that under the strain was almost white. She had rich auburn hair that framed her face and fell to her waist. The nurse told them that they had five minutes and that she didn't seem 

to understand Arabic. _Why come to a colony that is Arabic if you don't understand the language?'_ Quatre thought watching her eyes flash with life and annoyance._ 'I mean it's not like we have something other than hot sand and demonically angry animals.'_ The young woman watched him for a moment before turning to gaze at Rashid and the police captain, measuring and yet fearful of something. It was almost as if she knew what to say, but was wary about speaking…as is she was going to get hurt if doing so. Quatre took a bold step forward and unleashed something even Heero couldn't refuse: his smile.

AN: Its crap isn't it? (Paces back and forth) please tell me if it's crap I need to know...R&R, I did add a little more...giving it a little push for luck.


	2. Next chapter

Ok…so I was really bored…whoever thought that anti-social lead normal lives, doesn't know the few select of us. Anyways…I am still a little confused on how to do things so if it shows up weird don't blame me!(everyone points at her) oh and thank you Apocalypse3 it means a lot to have someone think that my work doesn't suck!(long story) here it is I know kinda short. 

Will stared up at the handsome young man as he unleashed a completely disarming smile. She looked at him and wondered, could she trust him? Suddenly, pain went shooting up her side causing her scream in agony. The pain felts as if it was a current rushing through her. The nurse came running in, telling her to relax. By this time, Will had curled up in the fetal position, tears pouring down her face as a single thought ran through her head: 'Even miles away I can't escape him.' Then she blacked out.

888

Quatre had never seen something so chilling before. The young woman had opened her mouth to speak but let out scream instead. Blood was flowing from her side as she laid there. The nurse came in trying to calm her, but it wasn't until she fainted that the nurse received cooperation. Taking a signal to leave, the three men stepped out of the room quickly. The police captain was slightly pale, after making some excuses he retreating hastily. Rashid looked at Quatre for a moment then volunteered to stay. Quatre shook his head before turning and taking his leave as well. _'Maybe it'll be quiet back in my office…'_ he thought with an inward sigh.

888

Rashid sat next to the young woman's door, feeling somewhat useful once more. _'All twenty-seven children grown and raised but Quatre is the only one that hasn't married. Yet.'_ He turned and looked into the room, a plan beginning to form in his mind. _'She's probably a little _

_younger or the same age as my young master. Hmmm…I wonder…' _The doctor ruined his matchmaking skills by venturing to the man's side.

"I am afraid I have some bad news…there is, however, one piece of good news but for the most part it is pretty bad."

Rashid sighed. _'Just when I thought there was hope for little ones!'_ "Please continue, I'll make sure the police captain and Master Quatre get it."

"Well," the doctor took off his glasses and pulled out of his pocket a small arrowhead no bigger than a fingernail. "Prisons use these to track prisoners on probation, keep them from doing bad things. Giving a small shock that produces a drug called Wathederian," Rashid's eyes grew ten times there normal size. "But this one is different. The subtle marks and the symbol on its back aren't regulation; if we hadn't pulled this out she would've died." The doctor's eyes were annoyed that such a small device could have caused so much trouble..

"Wathederian…" Rashid mused as he furrowed his brow. "That's an amnesic drug, isn't it?"

"Yes, given in small doses usually. This tracker, however, gives one big dose, which is extremely dangerous. The results aren't easy to predict, I have never had to deal with anything like this, the results can range from returning to learning the basics like speaking and how to use the bathroom, or just forgetting in gaps, remembering your first name and forgetting your last. It's not supposed to be used like this." The doctor looked at Rashid for a moment, then continued with the downpour of bad news. "Whoever did this wants her dead and I am guessing she's the reason the convoy was destroyed. She can't stay here. Whoever is looking for her will be coming and she will need protection." With that, the doctor got up. "Perhaps," he said thinking aloud, "Master Quatre could be her answer… Well-" The nurse interrupted the doctor 

as she exited the room, a grave look upon her face. She motioned them to follow. She gave no explanation.

Rashid hadn't understood why the nurse had interrupted the doctor until he saw two dull eyes staring at him. Like dog's eyes, full of a deep sadness, an almost old look. Rashid knew at that moment he had to help this unknown dangerous girl. He just had to.

I know…I know…but I can't just give the rest of the story to you on a platter…I must make you tell me what you people want in the story…well…until I am bored again. CHOW!!


	3. After that

Well, ok so I was watching shark boy and lava girl(shakes head) long story…anyways and I was inspired so this is just a block to get to the good stuff…(evil laughter) just wait…

Rashid stood near the entrance of the hospital. It had been almost a month since hewas here last. After explaining to his young master Quatre the situation, Quatre couldn't say 'no'. Until the young woman's enemies were discovered, there was no other option. Rashid stepped into the hospital, the nurses saw him and looked crestfallen. Rashid worried for a moment. Until a woman came out of one of the corridor, she was wearing normal clothes but carrying a folder and had a stethoscope around her neck. Seeing Rashid she smiled, slowly walking over. When she reached him, she extended her hand as though it were a great honor. Rashid took the extended hand after a firm shake he introduced himself.

"Well," said the woman her voice smooth and sure of everything. "Mr. Rashid, I am Labiba. I am the leading psychologist here. I have been taking care of Will."

"Will?" Rashid said with knitted brows.

"That's the nineteen years old woman who survived the convoy bombing."

"I was under the impression that she won't know much about herself, like names and personal information."

"She actually remembers quite a lot" there was a slight pause, "please follow me" Labiba began walking down a long open hall. She continued to explain Will's situation.

"...she's a sweet girl but what she can remember is weird…it's like her brain is protecting her from whatever she had happened to her. Like the fact that she remembers her nickname but not her birth name. She remembers two parents but not their names or what they look like. It's a little weird. She knows how to speak three languages Arabic, English and Japanese…" Dr. Labiba stopped for a moment and turned to face him. "Just as a fair warning to you," she turned 

back and continued. "She likes flowers _a lot_…" Labiba spoke over her shoulder while walking toward the end of the hall, the last door in the hall was open a little, with the sun filtered through to the hall. The room itself smelled of paint and perfume, Labiba knocked lightly on the door. Not waiting for an answer, she opened the door the rest of the way.

Upon entering Rashid was blinded by the bright colors of the room. Instead of this room looking like a normal hospital room painted in crème and filled with all lots of flowers and trees. It smelled like lavender. Will was singing while her steady hand finished a large purple foxglove around some bright yellow daffodils. The mural covered the wall opposite the bed. With another mural on the other wall each a different part of a single scene. Labiba cleared her throat, causing Will to pull the brush away and turn to face them. She smiled gently at Labiba and then faced Rashid.

"Hello, you must be Rashid…it's nice to meet you," she extended her hand, like the room she was warm and comforting, Rashid smiled back. Amazed at how she wasn't depressed or angry but content then he noticed her lips quiver and how she tried to hide it. He pretended not to notice. Labiba helped Will clean up the room and pack. The doctor seemed to be glad to get rid of her which almost scared Rashid. _What have I gotten myself into?_ After leaving the hospital, which was hard. The nurses had all come out and gave Will smiles and cheered her out after reaching the car, the ride was quiet, Will watched the hospital until they turned and it was lost to sight then she sighed,

"Dr. Labiba will have the walls painted that ugly color again…" she said to herself

"Why?" Rashid asked confused. "The work you did was very good."

Will started, not realizing that she spoke out loud or that he heard, but answered all the same "I irritated her…it's that simple…I was almost normal but just a little off…I bugged her." 

Will spoke as if it was very obvious. Rashid felt bad, _so much hidden by a smile and warm gestures_. He shook his head. Will looked at him, and then said timidly.

"Sorry that I am causing so much trouble…Dr. Labiba said that Mr. Quatre was very important and that he was someone who shouldn't trifle with small issues."

"Well, when my young master heard what Dr. Cazerad had to say he wouldn't have it any other way. But this Dr. Labiba person is close to what is right, Master Quatre is doing very important work and he shouldn't deal with small things but you, my dear, are not a trifle issue." Rashid felt instantly warmed by Will's smile. The ride was in a comfortable silence.

When they stopped it was in front of a large mansion. Will began to look sick. Rashid smiled and offered a hand as his helped her get out of the car not knowing that she would practically break his hand after grabbing it. He chuckled causing Will to stare at him then turn bright red with embarrassment.

"We should probably show you to your room first." Rashid asked a smile still on his face. Then he stopped and thought for a moment"But, perhaps since you like flowers so much how about we go and see the gardens? Then your room."

"Gardens, here?" Will asked staring at the large house with fear growing steadily, the knots in her stomach were threatening to take over.

"The property is quite large and there are four gardens, one for each wing." Rashid said in his best host voice. Will nodded but her mind was still on the two bags that were hers…the hospital had been kind enough to get her some things, like clothes, shoes, hats, gloves, even the old bags that she had brought. When she first had them she thought nothing was as beautiful, now against the elegance of this mansion she felt like a rag doll. Rashid noticed and laughed again.

"What is so funny?" Will asked pleadingly.



"You are very funny." Rashid said picking up the two carpet bags and turning toward her. "The staff is very excited to get to meet you. They are waiting inside to welcome you, not to critique your appearance when you've come with so little." Rashid said warmly. "Just take a deep breath and believe, besides" he spoke as he stood in front of the door. "I will be right here." As the words were being spoken Will saw her feet climb the marble steps to the oak double doors between her and her new home…

Ha…you thought that I was going to end there… right? …didn't you? Well you're wrong HA… I tricked you! **So there** (sticks out her tongue)… (acts serious again) I figured that putting the two rising action parts together would be better…that way it will be easier to read. Well I guess it won't really be…

wow now I am confused if you're reading this part, skip it! it's just me being a bimbo…wait that's all the time…-

Quatre stood at the window in his library looking out for the limo that would carry his new tenant, Hearing the report from Rashid he felt so terrible for the woman…_I'll_ _do his best to help her in anyway_…his thoughts were disturbed by the ring of his phone. Checking the number Quatre took a sharp intake of breath, _the preventors…_

Duo's smile was something that Quatre didn't expect. A gently smile crossed Quatre's face, "What do I owe this honor to, Duo?"

"Well, Kat its simple…I will be taking a detour during my honeymoon to visit yourself to see how things are going…off the record, of course." Duo said with a wink.

Quatre sighed...messaging his temple, "So, it's still not going anywhere?"

"Yeah, with the kidnapping of President John's daughter almost a year ago it just has been so hard to get supports…or to even keep the program running… These moments are going 

to be the most crucial for our support." Duo's words made Quatre look up, his close friend and ally had grown into a mature and loving man and no one had seen it. His bride and he had gotten married only a month ago but right after the ceremony he had been forced into duty. Now after one month of waiting they would finally get the opportunity to spend with each other. Trowa had married Catherine and they were expecting they're second child soon. Heero had gotten married to Relena and they were enjoying newly wed bliss, even Wufei had a fiancé…Quatre was the only bachelor left and he just couldn't get a breakstopping that familiar train of thought in order to hear Duo's long winded speech about the time of his arrival. After some warm byes, Quatre heard the crunch of tires against the gravel roundabout, the limo stopped perfectly. Quatre could see one of the most comical sights ever. Rashid had opened the door for the visitor to reveal someone that look like a little girl wearing her mother's clothes. The woman's clothes were at least twice as big as she was. The dress was tied to hide most of the excess fabric only to give an even more ridiculous sight. Quatre smiled gently then stopped seeing her nervous actions. Then watched them disappear into the house.

Dum, dum, dum what will she do next?! Besides of course the obvious be amazing! I am finished with this part oh yeah!


End file.
